The Light Which Comes Out Of Darkness
by Heathz
Summary: What happens when the mask of Lily Evans starts to slip? When the world gets a glimps of the broken girl under the mask, is there anyone with the paitence to try and save her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Grim Existence

She sighed as she looked into her mirror, staring at the prominent black eye and split lip. These would be easy to explain, a fight with her sister, siblings fight its normal. The bruises and cuts down 'there' well they would be hard to explain but no guy was ever going to get close enough to see them so no worries.

She picked a potion vial from her table and downed it quickly shuddering at the taste. That would take care of the pain for now. Hiding it at school was easy no one really paid enough attention to get to know her, they knew her mask, the perfect Lily Evans, gorgeous figure, confidant and loud. Nobody knew the sad scared little girl hiding just beneath the surface. If they looked deep enough they would see she was broken but no one ever would.

She didn't have friends; she had acquaintances after all if you got attached to someone then they were bound to let you down. That was a mistake she would never allow herself to make again. Picking up her heavy trunk she left her room, just as a horn was heard from outside, her taxi was here. Eager to escape before he awoke she left the house quickly and silently, as she sat back in the taxi only one thought crossed her mind 'Free for another year'.

The ride to the station was a short one, living in London had its advantages, she could get to the platform early and find a quiet compartment where she would not be disturbed. After paying the taxi she put her trunk on a trolley and set off to the platform. Looking around her she quietly disappeared through the barrier.

There was no one on the platform this early so there would be no questions to answer and no one was likely to come find her on the train. Except Potter the arrogant toe rag, she wished he'd just leave her alone. Men couldn't be trusted, especially bullies who reminded her of the monster. Why would he ever think she would go out with him? Though when she thought about it she didn't know what she was more scared of, getting with him and discovering he was just like the monster or him discovering whom she really was. Even if she did like him just the tiniest bit discovery was not something she would risk.

She climbed onto the train, choosing the end compartment where she was least likely to be discovered. As she sat down the exhaustion caught up with her and she fell into a fitfull sleep.

Two Hours Later

Lily awoke to hear voices around her, keeping her eyes closed tightly she moved trying to discover if the voices came from inside or outside the compartment. As she moved though she discovered her 'pillow' moved too. A familiar voice cut through her thoughts. Potter. Her first instinct was to sit up and scream at him but that would jolt her ribs and as the pain potion was wearing off, he would notice. Deciding this was not the best plan of action, Lily decided to try plan B. Grit your teeth and go back to sleep.

He was coming towards her, eyes glinting as he reached out to her, she wondered if maybe tonight would be different maybe it wouldn't be bad tonight, but no there is no such escape from reality, maybe if this was a film she would get a break. Then she saw a sight which turned her blood cold and she screamed with her all her might, this couldn't be happening.

'Lily' someone was shaking her. She jumped and backed into the corner of the compartment, trying to catch her breath as she realised it was just a dream. Though if it was just a dream then why was she so scared, why was there a blank space in her memory.

A hand moved towards her, screaming again she tried to back away.

"Lily calm down, its only me, you were having a nightmare. Are you okay?" The voice was Potter.

Kicking herself for letting him see her so weak she tried to stand, though her legs could not support her and she fell, he caught her just before she hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 Denial

A/N Sorry this took so long. I had writers block, I know where I want it to go but its getting it started lol. I know this isnt very long but chapters will get longer I promise. Thank you to everyone who reviewed :)

Chapter 2

Denial 

"Get your hands off me Potter" screamed Lily as she fought to leave his arms.

"No, you can't even stand Lily, what happened to you?" argued James concern evident in his voice as he tightened his grip around her.

Lily fought harder as the tightened grip reminded her of memories she would love to forget.

"Lily who hurt you" asked Sirius as he tried to help James to hold the struggling girl.

"No one, its nothing, just a fight with my witch hating sister" yelled a hysterical Lily.

"James mate let go of her, look at her she's terrified," ordered Sirius letting go of Lily.

He knew that look in her eyes, he couldn't place it though but he knew one thing. He didn't like it.

"Thank you," muttered Lily as she slipped to the floor.

Panic consumed Lily how was going to get out of this one, there was no way, she could argue with him and then walk out. She had no friends to come and save her either. She didn't need to think of a reason though; someone else did it for her.

"Lily, are you feeling okay? You look like I did when I had that stupid stomach bug over the holidays" asked Sirius.

He knew what was wrong with Lily was not an illness but he wanted to give her a way to explain it, if she wanted them to know she would tell them when she was ready.

Lily looked startled but grateful for the save.

"Yeah I have, cant get rid of the bloody thing" answered Lily.

"Well the best way to get over it is to rest, here let me help you up, you can sleep for a bit and we'll wake you when its time to get changed, yes I know you have prefect duties with Remus but I'll cover for you with him" said Sirius as he picked her up and placed her on the seat.

Sirius sighed to himself as he covered the petite redhead with his cloak, she tried to protest but he did it anyway. What could be wrong with her? Who had done this to her? He looked down and noticed Lily had fallen back to sleep, he motioned to James to join him outside.

"What was that about Sirius? We need to find out who's done this to her, why did you stop me questioning her?" shouted James as soon as Sirius had closed the door.

"Look mate did you look at her? Did you see the terror in her eyes when you grabbed her? Something has happened to her over the summer. Go ahead and force it out of her, if you want her to close off from you completely," retorted Sirius.

James stopped. Maybe Sirius did have a point there, if he pushed her she would probably never tell him but he wanted to know so badly who had hurt his precious red head. When he found out, he would kill the person responsible.

"Now are you calm enough to go back in and not spook her?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah I think so," muttered James running his hands through his hair. "I'm not letting her out of my sight though"

Sirius nodded in agreement and quietly reopened the compartment door. His heart ached when he looked at Lily. Something or someone had broken her over the summer. Though she had argued the feisty spirit had gone but what could have done this to her, she was so strong, nothing bothered her. He sighed and promised himself he would help her no matter what.

For the rest of the journey the marauders quietly played wizard chess, well as quietly as you can play it anyway. Soon it was time for Remus to do prefect duty, Sirius went with him to speak to the head boy and girl and tell that Lily wasn't feeling very well but he would help Remus to patrol instead.

Almost as soon as they had left the compartment Lily started to shift around and moan in her sleep. James glanced at Peter who had fallen asleep, before he walked over to Lily. Gently he sat down and placed her head in his lap. She started to calm down as he gently stroked her head, and moved into his hand. James smiled sadly, this was what he'd always wanted, to have Lily safe within his arms but he would do anything for the circumstances to be different. He kissed her softly on the head, praying that soon he would know what had happened but for now he would be content to watch over her and make sure no further harm came to her.

The hours slipped by and soon familiar landscapes slipped into view, Sirius and Remus came back and announced that they were nearly there and it was time to get changed.

"Lily." A voice broke into her dreams, she didn't want to wake up, this was the best sleep she'd had in years so she grumbled and rolled over. She heard quiet laughing, a door shut and then the voice again.

"Lily come on, its time to get into your robes we're nearly there."

Slowly she opened her eyes to see the smiling face of Sirius Black over her. Gently he helped her to sit up.

"I can be a gentleman when I want to be," laughed Sirius seeing the questioning look in her eyes. "Now you have to get changed, I got your trunk down for you."

With a wink Sirius left the compartment.

Slowly being careful not to jolt her ribs she opened up her trunk, wondering about what had caused this sudden change in the marauders. They almost seemed to care about her. She couldn't let them though, as soon as they got to know her and care about her, they would begin to hate her. Everyone did, it was much easier to keep you distance. She needed to keep away from them; quickly she got changed, hoping she could slip out of the compartment.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Lily are you done in there, we're here, the others have gone to get a carriage" asked James,

Lily sighed, there went any thoughts of slipping out. She'd better just play along for now. Opening the compartment door she joined James and then went to find the others.

This was going to be a long year.


	3. AN

Heya everyone sorry this is an authors note really I am but I felt I had to say something to all you lovely people reading this. I will update I promise just life been hectic, I got engaged wooooo =D =D and loads of other stuff been going on, college is hell at the moment and I'm struggling to get through the work load but I am nearly at the end now so I promise there will be a post in the next week or so. My Fiancé (yes I love saying that) is encouraging me to carry on with this so I won't give up. Thank you for reading this so far and not killing me for not updating.

Again I'm sooooo sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Another author's note I know. I'm soooo sorry. I've been so busy even with college finishing. If you are still reading this thank you and I am sooo sorry about the updates. I go on holiday for two weeks tomorrow and I plan to write at least four chapters and I will do it, that way I can type them up and post them when I get back.

Thank you and sorry again

I will update more I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry

Thank you so much for you reviews

Chapter 3 - New Beginnings

Lily climbed slowly into the carriage careful not to jolt her protesting ribs, the boys were joking between themselves happily, as soon as she sat down the conversation swelled effortlessly to include her. For the entire journey to the school, they talked about pointless things, teachers and pranks the boys wanted to play. Though she disagreed vehemently with the pranks the boys pulled, she couldn't help but admire the time they spent planning.

"I reckon we should get someone new this year, we've spent too much time pulling pranks on Slytherin's and Slughorn," suggested Remus.

"Like who?" asked Peter.

Lily smirked to herself; she had a suggestion, one they would never manage. "McGonagall"

Sirius, Remus, James and Peter started at her open mouthed. She couldn't help her self she burst out laughing.

"WHAT," shouted James. "We'd never manage that"

"Well maybe we'd be able to find way," said Sirius a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What Sirius are you mad? How do you suppose we're going to manage that?" asked Remus.

"With a lot of planning. Alright you're on Lily," Sirius smiled shaking Lily's hand.

James looked at him in astonishment, first Lily suggested someone to prank and now Sirius thought they could actually prank McGonagall. What was going on here?

Lily mentally kicked herself, what was she doing she had just basically made herself part of the marauders. What happened to the plan of staying away from everyone? What if they figured out her secret? She would be humiliated. She was going to have to be extra careful now, though if she was friends with the marauders then all the girls would stay away from her. That would make things a bit easier; she would just have to make sure the boys didn't suspect anything but then again why would they? The mask she had in place now was perfection, they may have suspected today but she could just say she was going to miss her parents and she was sad because her and her sister didn't seem to be able to get on anymore.

The rest of the carriage ride passed in a blur and before Lily knew it they were in the entrance hall. As she approached the entrance hall her heart quickened, she was finally home. Her happiness didn't last long as she entered the great hall Lily noticed that instead of the usual house colours the great hall was dressed in black; a reminder of what had been lost over the summer. Four Hogwarts students had been killed over the holidays, to the world they were just names but to the Hogwarts students they were friends and peers. The black also served to remind Lily about her personal loss not that anyone knew about that or was going to find out.

Walking towards to the table she went to take her usual seat at the far end away from everybody else.

"Oi Lils where are you going?" asked Sirius picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "You're sitting with us."

Lily screamed as he picked her up and it took a few seconds for her to realise she was with friends and not at home. She opened her eyes and started to giggle at the looks on everyone's faces, pure shock. Sirius Orion Black was associating himself with the nerdy outcast Lily Marie Evans; this wasn't how things were meant to be.

Sirius sat her down next to James and then settled himself next to her. He looked around and noticed everyone staring looking at James and Remus he smirked, lets have a bit of fun. He lent over and kissed Lily on the cheek turning her bright red.

"Lilykins I love you," he stated.

"No I love you," shouted Remus.

"But I thought you loved me," cried James.

"I…." Lily couldn't speak; she didn't know what was going on.

The boys had now started arguing between themselves about who loved her more and who she loved. The argument was only halted by the entrance of the first years, there were only a handful of them this year, 20 at most, people were too scared to allow their children out of their sight. Looking around her she noticed that a lot of the tables were now half empty in contrast to the overflowing tables of last year, many students had not returned. There were two main reasons for this, one, the fear of Voldemort, two, they were deatheaters. Lily could see the parent's point of view wanting to keep their kids at home but she wondered why they didn't realise that they were probably safest at Hogwarts where Dumbledore and the other teachers could protect them.

Lily felt a tap on her shoulder, startling her from her thoughts, looking around she realised that she had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she had missed the sorting and the feast had started. The boys were looking at her with concern in their eyes.

"Sorry," she smiled. "Got lost in thought"

Sirius watched her closely; he was determined to figure out what or who had broken her and break them. He looked around him and realised that everyone was still staring at Lily, the marauders fan clubs were glaring at her, she would have to be protected at all costs.

"So Lily what classes are you taking?" asked Remus, he had noticed the same thing as Sirius.

"History of Magic, Arithmancy, Potions, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Astronomy," listed Lily.

"That's good," said James.

"Why?" Lily asked confused.

"You can sit by me in History of Magic, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes," stated Remus smiling.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy with me," added Sirius winking at her.

"Herbology with me," said James with a bow. "And the rest you can have with all of us."

She smiled "Sounds great."

With this the feast ended and this year Lily took the hand Potter... no James offered out to help her up.

This was going to be an interesting year.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot and any characters you dont recognise

A/N Again I am soo sorry for the wait, just started Uni so life is hectic!!

Im replying to all the reviews personally as we speak so I can upload this quicker. Thank you to everyone who reads this story

Chapter 4

The First Attack

The next morning Lily awoke smiling, for the first time in three months she'd had a good nights sleep. Opening her eyes she was shocked to find her bed surrounded by five girls. Blinking, she slowly sat up, these girls had never spoken to her before so why where they waiting for her now.

"Just thought we'd let you know you little slut, the marauders are ours. You better stay the hell away from them or we will make your life a living hell," threatened Kylie.

Kylie was the leader of the 'bitches from hell' as Lily liked to refer to them; she was blonde with big boobs and long legs. She would be pretty if it wasn't for the make up she plastered on everyday but she was well known for her 'services' she wasn't fussy about who she slept with. She had a different guy every day but everyone knew she really wanted James.

The other four girls were nameless to Lily, they didn't really have their own opinions or anything, they were just Kylie's clones, copying whatever she did.

"Why would I want the marauders? They decide to come and bug me, I would have been happy to have been left on my own," argued Lily.

"Bull. Why would they willingly come to you, you filthy whore? You've had James under your spell for years and now you are moving onto the others. You act all sweet and innocent but really you are a scheming bitch," with that Kylie slapped Lily across the face, the force knocking her backwards.

Lily backed up against the wall, tears coming unbidden to her eyes, this was her haven, she couldn't be hurt here, she was meant to be safe, this wasn't happening.

"Cry about it all you want you slag, this is only beginning," sneered Kylie before leaving the room.

As the dormitory door slammed shut, Lily broke down. She wasn't trying to cause trouble, she hadn't asked the marauders to talk to her, they did so of their own free will. There was no way she would be able to stop them, so Kylie would never stop. School was her safe haven, here she had months away from the abuse she suffered at home, if this carried on, there would be nowhere safe anymore.

Lily stopped crying and suddenly sat up, if James loved her as much as he said he did then he would stop these girls. Though that required trusting him but what would she lose if he didn't stop them, it would carry on but it would also carry on if she didn't ask him for help. It was a hard step to take, it had been so long since she trusted anyone but she wanted so badly to try.

Quickly before she could change her mind Lily got up, she quickly smeared pain relief cream over her ribs, she could cope with the rest, she pulled on the first clothes she saw and pulled long auburn hair into a messy ponytail before walking out of the dorm.

She could see the marauders sitting on the couch facing the dorm but they were two busily engrossed in conversation to notice her. She took a long breath before walking down the stairs and sitting next to James on the couch.

"Hi," she said nervously. "Can I talk to you for a second James?"

James turned round to face her, his eyes show with pure happiness, not believing the love of his life wanted to talk to him. He was about to answer her when his face became a mask of pure fury. Lily shrank backwards, shaking, the expression on his face reminded her of her dads when she had displeased him.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT TO YOUR FACE?!?" he shouted.

Lily put her hand to her cheek, she had forgotten to cover up the handprint, she opened her mouth to answer but she couldn't, she was frozen in terror.

"Prongs mate calm down, you're scaring her," Sirius said, placing a calming hand on his friends arm as he walked past.

"Lily," Sirius called softly as he knelt in front of her. "It's okay huni, he's not mad at you, he just wants to know who hurt you."

Slowly Sirius edged her off the sofa and into his lap, rocking her gently and stroking her back as heart wrenching sobs tore through her body. James, realising his mistake, sat down beside the two of them.

"I'm sorry Lily," he said, placing a hand on her leg. "I don't like to see you hurt and I got mad, please tell me who did this?"

"Kylie….she wants me to stay away from you guys," sobbed Lily.

Fury filled the boy's eyes; after comforting Lily for a few more minutes Sirius carefully transferred her to James' arms.

"Take her upstairs Prong's," he said through clenched teeth. "I know you want to sort them out but go upstairs and look after your girl, Remus, Peter come with me."

**James P.O.V**

James watched the other three walk out of the room, he wondered why Lily hadn't protested but he noticed she'd exhausted herself and fallen asleep.

He had always dreamed about having Lily Evans in his arms but not under these circumstances, he stroked her hair and marvelled over how thin she had got, you could almost see her bones. They would have to do something about that. Looking at her sleeping, so peaceful and innocent, he wondered how someone could want to hurt her, she was perfect to him. He would do anything to protect her, gently he stood up being careful not to wake her, he needed to get her out of the common room before people came back from breakfast.

The only option was the boy's dorm; he carried her up into his dorm and lay her down in the bed, smiling as she snuggled into the pillow as he covered her up. He pulled over a chair and settled down at the side of her.

**Sirius P.O.V**

Sirius was seething whilst he walked down the corridor, how dare those ugly bitches touch Lily.

He threw open the doors and stormed into the great hall, everyone spun round to look at him. Scanning the room he spotted his targets at the end of the Gryffindor table. As he walked towards them he saw their faces lighting up, obviously they thought he was going to sit with them, and then he saw their faces drop as they looked behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw what had made them stop. Remus.

If Remus ever got really angry, the wolf become evident on his face, he had a snarl like expression on his face, he looked terrifying.

"SMITH, YOU FUKCING SLAG," shouted Sirius.

Kylie visibly jumped. "Yes Sirius…."

"How dare you touch Lily, you good for nothing little whore," yelled Sirius as he grabbed her by the robes.

"Sit down," snarled Remus as the other girls went to stand.

"You ever touch her again and I will kill you" threatened Sirius.

"Literally," chimed in Remus and Peter.

"What's going on here?" demanded McGonagall as she walked over to break up the argument. "Mr Black, let go of Miss Smith now, detention for you Black, Lupin, Pettigrew."

"I'll gladly have detention but you might want to make it two because I'm not going to be in lesson today" retorted Sirius.

"You will be Mr Black," ordered McGonagall.

"With all due respect professor, none of us will be including James and Lily," answered Remus.

"And why is that Mr Lupin?" asked McGonagall, visibly confused as to why four of her best students where not planning on coming to class.

"These little bitches…"

"Language Mr Lupin"

"Decide to attack Lily this morning, just for talking to us, at the moment James is comforting her in the common room, we need to get some bruise reducing potion for the mark they left on her face, we don't plan on leaving her alone for the rest of the day and she is in no fit state to be going to class" explained Remus.

McGonagall looked shocked.

"Is this true Miss Smith?" she asked as she rounded on the crying girl.

"She deserved it," Kylie spat.

Remus grabbed Sirius cloak as he leapt forward to grab her again.

"I do not see how Miss Evans asked to be attack, just by talking to a group of fellow Gryffindor's, two months detention for all of you and 100 points from Gryffindor," McGonagall held up a hand as everyone started to object. "Your detentions are cancelled boys and 50 points to each of you, including Mr Potter for taking care of your fellow student," she smiled. "Now run along and look after Miss Evans"

The boys stood there shocked, they had attacked another student and got nothing, even though they were defending Lily they had been prepared for some punishment, quickly before she could change her mind, the boys left.


End file.
